


A storm

by This_is_lovin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A storm, Fluff, Gen, Like one, dadvid, mess hall, minute to write, this took me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_lovin/pseuds/This_is_lovin
Summary: There's a storm that hits Campbell, some genius decided to have a sleepover in the mess hall.
Relationships: Dadvid - Relationship, small gwenvid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	A storm

It was around midnight, the moonlight creeping among the tents, the trees rustling in the whispering four winds, stars sparkling in the sky like sprinkles on a cake, the smell of sap and pine wood.

Everywhere you looked it was silent, at least it was outside. But in the Mess Hall, the opposite was happening.

"Fucking assholes! Nurf stop trying to kill Spacekid, dammit Preston!" Screamed Gwen, a camp counselor she was running back and forth her ponytail swinging side to side.

The building was filled with screaming, yelling and running kids.

"Please Max, I'm trying!" Begged a sleep-deprived David his dark eyes bags hanging lower than Maxs' shirt.

"David, why in hell did you think this would be a great idea?" Said Gwen, her pajamas sticking to her with sweat, glaring at her co-counselor.

"I don't know, we were going to have a nasty storm and it's most likely going to happen, still!" Stated David while pulling off a biting Nikki and saving Preston from getting a splinter.

"Well it was a terribl-!" Gwen almost finished but was cut off by a huge flash of lighting and rain hammering the roof.

David stole a quick glance and Gwen and smiled a ha-told-you-so smile, while Gwen just glared at him and gave him the finger.

Gwen felt a hand on her pajama sleeve, when she looked down she was met with the eyes of Spacekid.

"Gwen, it's raining… I'm scared!" Wailed a crying Spacekid.

She just sighed and said, "I know, it's okay if you go TO BED then you can block out the rain."

"Campers huddle around the TV, I'll set the sleeping bags up!" Yelled a stressed David, while counting all the campers.

Gwen shuffled to the TV, turning it on plus changing it to the news. She swiftly turned around and saw the campers running around or having their own little conversations among each other.

A huge thunder knocked her out of her daze.

"Guys I'm super bored! Let's go outside, please-" Cried Nikki, her blue pigtails bouncing up and down with her jumping body filled with energy.

"Um, it's storming. You must have a death wish," Snickered Neil while watching the News, his blue eyes never coming off the TV screen.

"Max, please!" Begged Nikki while clinging to Max's arm, her purple orbs staring very intently at him.

"Nah, I would rather stay inside." Dismissed Max, while shaking Nikki off of him.

"There we go campers! Sleeping Bags all set up!" Yelled a blissful David, his eyes wandering over every camper.

Some campers just glanced at him while others just ignored him.

"Hey, I have some cards who want to watch me do some tricks?" Asked Harrison his top hat tumbling off from Narris hitting it with a random stick she found.

"No one does, common folk!" She yelled while running away with Harrisons' hat.

"Hey give that back!" He yelled while chasing after her.

More thunder came down, lighting lit up the mess hall while rain punched the roof.

"David, I need paper and a pencil!" Demanded an irritated Dolph, his hands on his hips.

"Okay, bud!In a minute" David patted Dolphs head while he was running after Narris as she chased Harrison.

The trio was just hanging around talking/watching the boring News. Gwen was just surprised no one was outside, and the mess hall wasn't on fire, at least not yet she hoped.

Neil's eyes fluttered closed but opened instantly.

"I'm going to head to bed," Yawned Neil while walking to a sleeping bag closest to the wall.

"Than there was Seven," Whispered Nikki to Max while letting out a giggle. She laid on her back kicking her feet into the air, and giggling about random things.

"Ahh! David why didn't you tell me it was twelve, thirty! The eye bags I'll get, oh no!" Wailing Preston, clawing at his perfect round hair.

David was bending down giving the papers to Dolph, when he heard the cry of Preston.

"Wait it's twelve, thirty! Campers, it's time for bed!" Yelled David while ushering every camper to the sleeping bags.

Some campers agreed while other campers like... Max, and Nikki simply said no and ignored his pleas for bed.

"Nikki and Max I'll give you extra dessert!" Pleaded David while trying to drag Nikki to her sleeping bag, Nikki glanced up at him and whispered, "Really?" He nodded and Nikki instantly ran to her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, wanting the extra dull pudding.

Max just said, "Hard pass."

"Max, I won't talk to you all tomorrow!" Begged David, Max just rolled his eyes, still staring at the news you could see a blue glare against his skin and Max stated, "You lie moron, besides I'm not sleepy. So leave me the hell alone."

David let out a sigh, he's right. His job is to talk and pay attention to campers. But David has a mission and that mission is to get Max to bed.

David just ruffled Max's hair but Max swatted his hand away, "Fuck off."

David flopped next to Max, "Wanna hear a story? They usually make me sleepy." Questioned David his eyes looking at the fluffy black hair.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, damn."

David decided to ignore the comment and started saying in a soft tone, "It's not really a story more like a poem, actually is is a poem," David chuckled nervously, "There's one called Rain-

"Didn't I tell you I don't want some dumb ass poem…" Said Max glaring at David.

"Don't care! I'm going to tell you anyways, okay it's called rain made by Shel Silverstein. It goes like this," Max covered his ears, but David knew he could still hear him, " I opened my eyes, and looked up at the rain, and it dripped into my head and flowed into my brain, and all that I heard as I lay in my bed. Is the slishity-slosh of the rain in my head. I step very softly, I walk very slow, I can't do a handstand, I might overflow, so pardon the wild thing I said- I'm not the same since there's rain in my head."

Max put down his hands and said in a annoyed tone, "That was a dumb one tell me better one so I know that the author whatever his name was wasn't a terrible writer." "Sure kiddo, one of the poems goes like this." David took a deep breath to start, but was surprised when Max drew closer to David. Gwen smiled from the other side of the room, that little shit was still a shit but it was still cute to see him acting like a fucking ten year old.

"Okay this is another poem made by Shel Silverstein, Enter this Deserted House but please walk softly as you do. Frogs dwell here and crickets too. Ain't no ceiling, only blue. Jays dwell here and sunbeams too. Floors are flowers-take a few. Ferns grow here and Daisies too. Whoosh, swoosh- too-whit, too-woo, bats dwell here and hoot owls too. Ha-ha-ha, hee-hee, hoo-hoooo, Gnomes dwell here and goblins too. And my child, (David felt a little awkward saying that but went with the flow) I thought you knew I dwell... here so do you.

Max let out a little yawn but glanced at David and they shared a telepathic conversation with their eyes that went with Max urging David one, but still making his eyes as cold as snow, David smiled and nodded allowing himself to tell another poem.

"There's a place where the sidewalk ends and-" Gwen was listening to David telling Poems to Max, her eyes felt like weights were glued to the very ends of them. She slowly started to doze off, her mind drifted to a place where she can only go and explore- but between you and me their was a werewolf with massive biceps and other massive things to;).-

David finished the poem and felt Maxs head on his shoulder and heard him breathing in a steady pattern. David picked up Max, walked to the last open sleeping bag and tucked him in and went to his dozed off Co-counselor, he threw a light blanket over her.

He had to admit his own eyes were pretty heavy so David snuggled in a chair and threw a blanket over him and fell asleep, dreaming of nature and family.

It was six am when the campers were awakened by a loud David saying, "Goood Morning campers! Who's ready to start the day." Which was only met by grumbling and cursing by a select few.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you really enjoyed this I know it's short but yeah!


End file.
